Eternally Open Curtains
by loveinchaos
Summary: Riku never meant to be a stalker. He just recognized an old crush through his window. He just opened his drapes at the exactly wrong time... and never closed them. Another bad slash of Soriku. AU. Will be a Two shot. Angsty but not too dark.


Sora stripped in front of he window , the drapes parted. Rikuheld himself, barely call it jacking off, just sorta holding on to it. When Sora was undressing in front of his french window Riku's dick just seemed to go through the motions by itself. There were somedays that Riku got bored and started texting Sora as he did it. Sora's face would light up and he would forget to keep changing, he would stand there, texting Riku for maybe half an hour , naked from the waist down. Riku had taken a bunch of photos, even videos but he always deleted them after watching them once out of guilt. At the moment, Sora was squirming his way out of an over sized sweater, kicking off his shoes, but instead of working his pants off first he began slowly undoing the bottons on his shirt. _This is new._

And then sora started jacking off. As he was stripping. it was too convenient.  
>sometimes sora masturbated and riku would be lucky enough to lean out and see it.<br>riku got a glimpes of it from the side, usually sora was siting on his bed wtching some porn o his laptop but tonight he just stood in front of the window, and kept peeling off his pants and  
>just squatted down in nothing but his socks... and started jacking off. Alarm bells immediately went off in his head, he staggered back and into the darknes of his home.<p>

he looked for any tells, any light tha could expose him but when his eyes refocused on Sora, he couldn't look away.  
>Sora was panting, on his haunches and his knees spread wide, clearl pleasuring himself and Riu forgot all about being caught. If sora would only turn this way, open his knees toward the window but what was he lookng at? Sora startd whining, head lolling backwards and his hips thumping forward to meet his hand, and he was gong faster.<p>

Riku was frisking his sex so much it lost hurt, he was losing balance on his chair, so roughly was he thrusting. If only he were there, in sora's apartment. They would be going faster, harder. Sora would say his name . He'd take him against the bed, holding those lovely legs open.  
>Riku shuddered and came, his limbs suddenly felt heavy and he panted. Sora was still going, still at his slower, more timid pace. but soon he tensed and spilt onto his hardwooed floor and Riku heard<br>"Ahhxel."

Riku bolted upright, actually letting out a yip of pain as if he'd been physically hit. But Sora didn't seem to hear, too exhausted. _Who the fuck is Axel?_  
>He was tempted to jump out of his window and into Sora's and bet the shit out of Axel. But his tiredness from his ejaculation caught up with him and he lost balance, haveing to lean heavily on a side table.<p>

Axel wasn't In the room with him, he realized that now. Maybe he'd been jacking off to a picture, a video of him on his laptop. Riku couldn't see from here. _What could it be? Who was this guy? who the hell was Axel?_

* * *

><p>In the morning, Riku was ragged. unable to sleep he had cracked open a beer but at 6 in the morning was still awake with the added bonus of being at the bottom of a bottle of wine.<br>Sora, being a morning person left early to grab breakfast from a nearby cafe. Riku walked over to Sora's building, staired up to establish what floor he'd need to go into and slipped through the lobby. The guard simply nodded at Riku, recognizing him from the neiborhood in general. Rike smiled at the guard innocently and rode up the elevator. He had drunk too much, though the only symptom so far was that he missed the buttons the first time he reached for them. The same thing happened at Sora's doorknob.  
>depth perception waas not Riku's thing right now.<p>

When he did get his hand on the dratted thing, he found sora's door unlocked. He went immediately went to the bedroom, mentally scolding Sora for being so forgettful. Entering the room, his mind processed the untidy bed and sky blue wallpaper.  
>with the oak dresser supporting a flatscreen tv.<br>definantly the right room. He even recognized the socks Sora had been wearing last night. they'd been kicked off in the night and were now stranded just under the bed.  
>Riku wobled as he picked them up and threw them on the bed.<br>they landed next to the laptop.  
>This where his worse fears were reaized. Clipped onto the laptop, still open was a camera, it explained why sora had been exactly in front of the window. He had backed up so the cmera would have a good look at him.<p>

...Sora had been skyping. He was putting on a show for someone else. In other words, he was in a relationship.  
>Riku's stomach lurched and his heart felt heavy. He sat on the floor, hudled in a ball.<p>

_I always do this. I always like someone, do nothing, and then they go out with someone else._ He glared up at the camera. and then he heard a click. for one frozen second he thought it was the camera taking a picture of him. but then it turned out it was worse. It was Sora walking into the living room. Riku opened the french windows and jumped to his own window. _He'd fantasized about making this leap so mny times that he felt like he'd already done it._ His window was open and waiting for him, he crashed int a table and broke a lamp but it was not so painful. Or rather it was that Riku was having a hard time feeling anything as he curled into a ball on his own floor.  
>Sora entered his bedroom and immediately freaked about the window being open. He rarely opened the window, though he kept the drapes eternally parted. He rushed to the window and peeked out, looking to either side, looking for some sort of thief on the ledge but no one was there. He looked forward last and blinked in surprise to find an open window. It opened inward and with no light but that which filtered through between the two buildings. He squinted. In the early morning light, he saw a figure. It lay so still he thought who ever they were might be dead.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>The figure jerked, was still for a moment, then suddenly lunged to slam the window shut and pull heavy draped closed. Sora blinked and pulled back, slightly startled at the noise of slamming wood and glass which still echoed between the building. In that moment... right after the windows closed and right before the drapes hid him from view... thier eyes had met.<br>"...Riku?"

* * *

><p>"But it couldn't be him." Sora said over the phone to his older brother.<p>

Roxas persisted, "But I thought you just said you were sure!? I bet it was him. I bet- Remember when a while ago, you said you felt like you were being watched?"

"Yeah? So? Oh! Oh NO, Don't be rediculous!" Sora said, smacking the air as if he could reach his brother.

"Why not?" Said Roxas with a wince, he suddenly had a slight head ache...

Sora looked worriedly at Riku's closed drapes. "He wouldn't watch me, Rox. Not like that."

"Sure he would!"

" Are we even talking about the same Riku? Home coming king, Athletic, rediculously popular **with girls."**

"And obviously interested **in guys**."

"No!...Really?"

"Is that **Eagerness** I hear?"

Sora kicked the air directly in front of him and grinned when he heard Roxas hiss in pain.

Roxas clutched his shin, not caring how rediculous he looked to the other passengers on the subway. "How the hell do you do that?" he hissed into his cellphone, "I'll be there in another hour. In the mean time... what are you going to do about Riku?"

"Oh Please, it wasn't him."

"But **What If** it was?"

Sora fell silent, rembering the frantic slamming of windows and the unnatural stillness. He muttered, "Then I guess he could use a friend."

* * *

><p>Riku sighed. And he looked at himslf in the mirror, eyes full of judgement. He washed his face and puled his long tangled hair into a poy tail. better. but it still looked like he'd been crying. He was really tempted to go back to bed rewatch the video of Sora whispering someone else's name and cry into a carton of Haggen Daz.<br>"Enough!" he snapped, glaring at his reflection who responded by looking startled and stll teary.  
>"You've done enough crying. You ate through not one but two cartons of chocolate ice cream. You got really emotional, got stupid drunk, and did something illegal. I'm retty sure its all out of your system."<br>He reflection nodded, grimmacing at the memory of his drunken escapade.  
>"Now we just have to let him go."<br>His reflection started shivering but nodded backat him. It was a mental trick, one Riku was getting quite good at. He simply talked himself out of love.  
>"He's with someone else now... but thats okay. He should be happy."<br>The reflection started tearing up again but was nodding stubbornly. _If Riku cared about Sora then he would give up on him and let hi be happy._ God the bathroom was so cold. The hair on Riku's arms were standing up. THis always happened. When he did the trick, Riku always felt incredably cold, a bit estranged and alone. but if he could just bear through it for maybe 20 more minutes... he'd be out of love. It would be easier to detatch, delete, forget. Riku left his reflection and began depositing clothes into the cardboard box he had set up in the living room. He wouldn't be able to detatch if he was constantly tempted to look out his window and see Sora. No. No... there was an opening in this same building, it wa on the other side and on a higher floor. It was more expensive but that was fine. Riku sighed heavily and shivered. He noticed that each time he disconnected using this trick, it was harder to reconnect the next time. it wold take even longer each time to fall in love agan, or to even like someone. For the first few days after disconect, Riku wouldn't remember how to make friends. But the knumbness was worth avoiding the pain. And he'd never had to burden a lover who didn't want him anymore. As soon as they wanted him gne, he could pick up and go. His next sigh was interrupted by a knock.  
>He opened his frot door to find- oh shit.<br>Sora was looking up from a piece of paper, on which was written Riku's apartment number in the swooshing cursive of the elevator operator. Looking into those bright eyes and hearing the joyful cry, "Riku! it IS you!" sent a blast of warmth through him.  
>A smile flashed across his face before he could stop it and "Hi Sora." fell out of his mouth before he remembered to panic. THe trick hadn't had enough time to settle yet. In the heat of just a greeting he could feel the ice inside him cracking.<br>Sora took in Riku. His puffy eyes and slumped shoulders, the faint smell of alcohol and the hand that traveled upward to rub the back of his neck. Sora's smile faded. The grip this hand took though was too tense, wrapping around his neck- like Riku was choking himself.  
>Without Sora's smile, Riku felt the ice come back, a chill at his back but now he wasn't sure if it would be enough. He tried to speed the cold. <em>Sora would either find out about what Riku had been doing and sue him. Or Riku would cave and admit to everything and then pummeled by Sora's boyfriend.<em> The hair all over his body stood up on that one.

"Riku, can I come in?"  
>Immediately he pulled the door a little bit shut, not that it could obscure much. "It's a bit messy right now... do you wanna maybe grab a coffea?"<br>"Riku."  
>He felt a chill when Sora said his name just then, but it didn't help the ice. <em>Hurry up , hurry up.<em>  
>Sora's immenant rejection... if the ice wan't thick enough.. this would hurt.<p>

Perhaps Sora's powers included mind reading because he said, "Let's just cut through the crap." And stepped forward. Riku froze. Sora touched his chest with only a few fingertips and pushed him back just enough to enter the apartment.

Sora squinted in the dark, found a switch and turned on the lights.


End file.
